Mistress of Frozen Thunder
by Zilidget
Summary: the GrandMaster has the answers to a young girls questions but she's got to work for them.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: OK peeps. Sub Zero and the rest of the gang aint mine. Though I sure wish I had Sub Zero around. He old but still cool! Oh and Raimei is mine! Touch and feel my wrath! Anyhow. Uhm… this takes place I guess during the Deadly Alliance. I'm stupid so if stuffz in this story aren't correct based on the game… email me! I need corrections! They're a good thing! Now! On to the story!

Wandering Mistress

She sighed softly to herself as she walked along. Her long locks of ivory hair extending well past her hip and continuing down her long legs to mid-thigh. A part in the front allowing two chunks of that long hair to fall in the front, over the sides of her cheeks, extending down to her hip. Eyes of gold stared down at her bare feet, the tops of which where covered by her hip hugging jeans that flared out a bit at the bottom. A tight, white 3/4s-sleeved shirt covered her from her collarbone to her belly button, leaving her fragile, cream flesh unprotected against the cold winter air. Her hands rested inside her jeans pockets having found no better place to remain. She looked up from the ground, her eyes finding her destination was still a ways away. Of course there where other, faster options of transportation yet she had had a rough time escaping from the institute earlier and just wanted to relax for awhile. 

The thought kept leaping into her mind, how they considered her mentally insane and a threat to the human society fairly because she had gifts. Sure she was a threat, but not to human society well once she's gotten to her destination and gotten some answers she'd no longer be a threat. But she certainly wasn't insane! Those golden eyes of hers traced upwards to watch the dark night sky. A streak of lightning flaring across the indigo cloud painted sky caught her attention. She heard no thunder and felt no rain, and never before had she seen a heat storm in this area. They where beyond rare, they where non-existent.Her now self-walking feet stopped as she continued to stare up at the sky. The rhythm created by her steps was now broken and dead, never to be reborn again for every beginning created a new rhythm. An orange hue graced itself over the sidewalk from the awakening streetlights, forcing her to blink and redirect her mind from its distractions. Rest time was over; she now knew what all she needed to do and walking wasn't one of them. With that she stepped off, her feet taking on that new rhythm.

A new beat of fast paced steps as she sprinted forward, sidestepping here and there to dodge people. One of her rules was to make absolutely no contact with other people. Whether it be through flesh, cloth, or mental/emotional issues, she preferred to be alone. She had been hurt in the past, her emotional feelings burned beyond their own living regulations. She stopped running and stood before what looked to be a temple, yet when one looked up the one tall tower that resided at a side of the temple, they only saw the clouds. It seemed everyone else disregarded the building, paying it no mind even though it looked like it came from the dynasty era. She shrugged and stepped up to the door, raising her hand to knock yet hesitating for a moment. 

Thoughts began to fill her mind, caressing her brain with complex, meaningless and stupid questions that she normally wouldn't have bothered to worry about. Although, it was strange how she just escaped from an institute and then found herself standing at the door to an old temple, drawn to it by the flashes of lightning that seemed to stray from its lone tower. She didn't know why she was there. She merely had a gut feeling, telling her that she belonged there. Something inside her told her that someone in that old, probably unstable tower could show her to the light. Yet what would she say? The questions continued to flood her brain and before she knew it she had already knocked on the door once. One could say it was accidental, she meant only to put her hand down to really think things through, yet before she could walk away to play it off, the door was open. 

She looked up at the tall man that stood before her. He gazed at her with a stern yet welcoming look that had a hint of seriousness to it. As though he didn't get company much and never expected it, yet was a kind man. His long black hair was pulled up into a ponytail that rested close to the top of the back of his head. Old clothing of Chinese decent maybe adorned his muscular figure. Dirty-white, baggy pants hung loosely underneath his grey, long sleeved tunic like shirt. He was no muscle man, but had that definite masculine figure that so many of the other "men" in the area lacked. 

" Uhm ... I uhm..." she could barely stutter out anything as she looked up at him, seeming shocked for no real reason. The man's stern face grew gentle as he smiled at her and stepped out of the door way to allow her entrance into the temple like building, closing the door behind her as she did. He then turned and started walking away, motioning for her to follow, which, naturally, she did. It was then that she found a reason to be shocked. A large hat rimmed with a steel blade was tied to his neck and hanging loosely at his back. She swallowed down the dryness in her mouth and the nervousness that resided within her and continued to follow him, down a quiet hall and into a door-less room. She looked up as she walked through the stone doorframe wondering why no door rested in the frame. She shook the thought from her mind and looked straight after bumping into the man's arm and shoulder, thank God he turned sideways. They now stood before another man. Great.

She took a moment to secretively study the new guy. Yet another man dressed in an ancient (maybe) Chinese outfit. An odd hat made of some bronze metal rested atop his head. His hair was hidden completely from view both by the hat or the cloth that clung tight to his neck and back of his head like a hood. She then made the mistake of looking at his eyes, nothing. Pure whiteness, no pupils, no iris, just whiteness. It freaked her out. She attempted to find something else about him out of the ordinary and ignore the white eyes but her mind couldn't get away from them. Electric bolts flared about his body, she could relate to it but anyone else would be more frightened from this than his white eyes. She then heard his thunderous voice. 

"Raimei Shimofuri, correct." his deep and non-fitting voice vibrated inside her ears, more or less stating then asking. She nodded an answer feeling a bit alienated. How'd he know her name? But then again, that's always the question being asked isn't it. She felt that dryness in her throat again and tried to swallow it down but to no avail, she was either too shocked or actually too scared to do anything. She felt semi-comfortable around him partly because he had the same power she had. Well something like it anyhow. Yet she remained scared, no maybe just nervous. She didn't scare that easily. She thought about it for a moment and realized she really was just nervous. There was nothing in here scary besides these two tall, muscular men standing at her side and in front of her. 

"So you came, Excellent. Follow me" more orders spilled from his lips before he walked past her and back into that big, quiet hallway. The three of them went down into the hallway even farther, she was surprised to see that the temple was this long. He stopped at another door less doorframe, this time it was a double door less doorframe. Inside the temperature seemed to drop a bit from a comfortable warm to a "wear a jacket" coolness. She wasn't too bothered by it, another trait of hers, didn't get cold. She noticed another man was standing before a large concrete brick that was mounted up on a stand of some sort, made with two blocks of wood that was placed so the brick had space under it. He just stood there for a moment, concentrating. She was too busy watching him to look him over. 

She blinked away for a moment and studied him as she had the others. He was different, clad in some black pants and an odd trouser looking top. _Weird overalls,_ she thought to herself, yet she paid her mind no attention as she continued to watch him. He was tall (or maybe she was just short!) yet not as tall as ol' white eyes beside her. His build wasn't hidden by cloth as the others where. A firm chest, well-toned abs and a pair of muscular arms like there were none. She haphazardly avoided looking at his head for now, fear of more white eyes maybe, but back to his buffed arms. His arms looked familiar, they where different, as if from another world. First glance you would think he were wearing light blue/ cyan gloves that traced up to his biceps then faded away. It was until she saw the condensation flowing from his arms that she realized where she knew them from but she forced herself to look on instead of think anymore about that. She noticed he had a semi purplish complexion. As if he had been swimming in the frigid waters of the arctic and just came out. It wasn't too noticeable, just something that you'd see after staring for a minute or so. She then braced herself and looked at his head. He looked normal enough; just old. His hair was gray and slicked back, probably with water. He didn't look like the type to really care about his hair. She noticed the blue scar on his right eye that went from his forehead to the bottom of his cheek. It seemed to just look like a clan marking. His wrinkly forehead assisted in giving away his possible elderliness. 

She went back to watching him preparing and good thing too, for just as she looked away from his face, he raised his hand and slammed it down into the brick, slicing it in half faster then she could blink. She couldn't even study his form, to that she grunted with disappointment. He looked up at the three of them with a serious look upon his age worn face. The man beside her, white eyes as she thought of him, suddenly moved, changing directions from facing the icy guy to facing her.

"Raimei. Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Raiden, the elder god of thunder." he gave a small respectful bow before continuing. He motioned to the other man next to her whom she met when she first arrived." this is Kung Lao and that is your new trainer and guardian, Sub-Zero." 

A look of complete confusion and utter shock befell her face. Her new what? The icy man, Sub-Zero, had stepped up to her and had nodded to her a hello. He seemed to force a comforting smile or grin, it was probably fake but it worked. Her nerves rested and she began to calm down enough to allow herself to utter out a few words. 

" Training for what?" she continued to stare dumb foundedly at Sub-Zero through her question was directed to no one or everyone.

" That, we shall find out." Sub Zero held his inviting hand out to her yet she remained still. His gentle expression changed to a bit of confusion as to why she wouldn't take his hand. He looked to Raiden for a moment then nodded and dropped his hand. " Well then, follow me." Sub Zero turned around, walking to the other side of the room to what seemed to be one of the few doors in the place. She did as told once more and followed him as he opened the door and let her go outside first. They continued to walk, just her and Sub Zero, until they came to a brook. She had never noticed the woods before and had no idea that there was actually natural running water in the woods she never knew existed. She stopped behind him and tilted her upper body, putting her weight on her left leg, and looked up at him, able to see part of his face, the side anyhow. She was ready to say something but then he looked at her and motioned for her to stand next to him, which she did. Then he spoke.

" Now begins your quest" 


	2. Chap 2 Journey

Disclaimer: Ok. I'm getting sick of the lack of indentation … oh well. Guess I'll have to live with it huh. Well so will you! Ha! Uhm yeah anyhow. Raimei Shimofuri's mine … and the tights are Track tights … not stockings!

****

The Quest

" Your journey will begin here. Follow this brook" he pointed up stream. " Find my temple. If you succeed, then we will begin your training. And answer those various questions that float about freely in your youthful mind." When he finished, he turned and walked away while she stared at the water, unable to pull herself from its flow. When she finally was able to look away, about a second or two after he passed her, she spun around, her mouth open and ready to talk.

" But!" nothing, he was gone and once more she was alone in a new place. She sighed and looked at the water again, debating whether or not she should try and find this temple. She looked up at the midnight sky, the woods where practically jet-black; the only light about was that of the large, bright, full moon. She hadn't noticed the darkness since all her life she had been in darkness, from the moment of birth till now. Even in the temple it was relatively dim, the only light being that of large clay statues holding lit coals or torches. She snorted and decided she had nothing better to do and ran along the brook side. The path she was running on getting shallower and shallower until she found herself actually running in the brook which by now had grown into a waist deep, rapid-less river. Because of the direction Sub-Zero had told her to go in, she was fighting against the strong water, her speed lowered to a painful haul. The river shrank back down into a calm brook now holding a fork. She sighed, still standing in the water. Her jeans where soaked but thankfully her shirt remained, for the most part, dry. She examined both ways, one way leading calmly to the east then slowly angling south and probably veering another direction later on. The other was straight north but she'd be fighting more harsh water, she could feel its power already. And something told her it was cold. Her mind told her east, to the warm calm water, but instead she followed that little voice in her that dragged her into all of this in the first place, and went north. 

She was very right about stronger rapids and colder water, but she hadn't expected to see large rocks in the water, nor the water's temperature to be so cold, it was ridiculous. She fought her way up to a rock that looked stable enough and started to climb up it but then she stopped and stood hushed against the rapids, that tiny voice in her speaking up again. She decided not to rest, this time her mind agreed. Getting out and warming up would mean jumping back in and getting used to the water again. She trucked against the small rapids, her main concern not the powerful water, but the various rocks that aligned the bottom and sides of the river. She finally came across a calm area and stood to regain her energy, sapped away by the water. To her shock, she didn't see fish floating up in the water. Her power based on electricity, she was very similar to Raiden, but she had several other gifts as well. She shrugged it off as another question to be answered later if she got there, no, when she got there. She continued through the water, her legs starting to go numb, her feet where no longer there. This was the first time she had ever gone numb to cold, always being able to withstand extreme cold in any circumstance. As she was walking to the temple earlier, there was snow collecting. The concrete was pretty cold but she hadn't realized it. She finally came to a snow covered, yet barren field. It seemed odd, she felt as though she was in the arctic. She pulled herself out of the water and walked forward, feeling like she was at the right area. She looked around for a moment before running off, using all of the energy she had to bend her cold knees and joints, lift up her numb legs, and push off using her frozen muscles, then repeating. She ran relatively fast even though she couldn't feel her legs. The snow suddenly went from an ankles height to knee deep. Unbeknownst to her, lying dormant below the ice covered snow, rested several traps, awaiting their target, their prey. 

One step forward then another one, then one to the side to avoid a tiny bush, then the sound of air being sliced in two caught her ears. She turned to see a large spring trap, like one for a mouse only for a human instead and with metal thorns aligning the trap, snapping down towards her. She quickly stopped in her tracks, her legs stretching forward to kick herself backward into the trap. She stood dead still as the clasp slammed down in front of her and onto a stick she had been standing over earlier. It normally would have took her a second to recollect herself, but this time she simply growled and leapt gracefully over the trap running forward again. Now taking leaps in order to get around, the snow having grown from knee deep to thigh deep. She heard the sound of sliced air once more and dove forward but her timing was off this time, it nabbed her the thorns digging deep into her jeans but only scratching her calf muscle. She struggled to free her pants from the trap but to no avail. Her jeans where made to last and that trap wasn't going to give them up at all. She had been through at least a mile of frigid rapids, fighting against them, running in snow and dodging traps. She had no plan of just giving up now because of some indestructible pants. She snarled and unzipped them, pulling them off in a sweep, exposing her black speedo tights underneath. She then bounded off again, leaving her warm pants in the snow. Now with at least a good five pounds of wet jeans off of her, she bounded through the snow more freely and easily, bouncing here and there, avoiding any place that looked like there might have been a trap there. The moon's light reflecting off of the snow and lighting the night up. She continued bounding, though now another obstacle stood in her way. 

A small cliff stood in front of her. She was no climbing expert but she knew there was no other way around. She grasped a hold of a rock and pulled herself up but then realized that would take too long, so she let go and walked away. About a hundred meters away she stopped and turned back for the cliff, the snow evenly half way up her calf, apparently there was an incline leading up to the cliff but the snow hid that. She took a moment to take a deep breath and gathered herself then in a flash she was running at her top speed at her current, weakened condition. When she came up to the cliff, she leapt as high as she possibly could and grappled on to where ever she landed. Her other arm extending up and grasping a rock, sturdy or not. Her feet clasped to the rocks and helped to push herself upwards, the souls of her feet molding to fit the matching shape of the rock for grip and support. Things seemed to get worse the higher she got. Snow and wind began to attack her. She struggled hard to keep a hold of the rocks she held. Her feet slipping several times due to the snow and her body beginning to numb due to the cold, harsh wind. Blinded by the snow, she failed to notice the top of the cliff was about an arms reach away, reaching up after having grasped the top, she flailed, having grasped only air. In a mid panic, she pulled herself over the edge and rolled away from it to catch her breath.

She looked to her left at the drop of earth, surprised that she had made it up that cliff, then to the right at the temple. Indeed it was within her grasp, just a quick sprint and she's be home free, but her body couldn't see what her mind knew. She whined as she tried to move herself, trying to lift one body part at a time. She managed to pick her arms up then got the blood moving to strengthen her shoulder and arm muscles. She rolled over onto her stomach and began crawling for the temple. She was so close, she refused to allow some snow to stop her. She felt her energy coming back, but even stronger. Bolts of electricity flared about her body, re energizing her stiff muscles enough to allow her to stumble up to the temple. She fell into the door her body giving out then and there. She felt herself collapse. The vision of a man opening the door and kneeling over her was the last thing she saw before falling into a black sleep.


End file.
